Beacon's newest knuckle-head!
by Ryan Roach
Summary: My mom was Naruto's grand-daughter and my dad was Sasuke's. When MY grandpa was out on a boat one day he got lost and washed up on the shores of Vale. He came back to the Leaf Village and demanded that the Uzumaki and Uchiha clans go back with him as a sign of peace to the King of Vale. Now I'm attending Beacon hoping that I can become as great as my great-grandparents
1. Emeral forest part 1

I ran out of the house as fast as my legs allowed me. My arms were directly behind me in the way my dad taught me to run when I was still just a little kid. My name is Zenshin Uchiha. Great-grandson of both Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha. The heroes that not only saved the Five Great Nations; but also the entire undiscovered world. You see a few years after my grandpa got lost at sea he found himself sitting on the shores of an extremely advanced new land. Most of the Uzumaki and Uchiha clans moved here to settle peace treaties and make sure a war didn't break out. They just kind of stayed here after that and my parents fell in love when they met at the academy for training new ninja built by my grandpa shortly after he arrived in Vale.

"Love you guys! See you when I see you!" I yelled as I ran out. I quickly checked my bag I carry around my waist. Still had plenty of kunai knives and shuriken, my belt was carrying several viles of dust on it as well. Strapped to my arm was the same knife my great-great grandfather Minato "the flash" Namikaze so that if I had to I could throw it and get out of a hairy situation with the Jutsu my mom taught me.

I didn't even realize it but I was already entering the airport, I could see that the flight to Beacon was already boarding so I pulled out my ticket and stepped into the line.

_**30 minutes later**_

"Attention passengers. This is your captain speaking; we will be arriving at Beacon Academy shortly." I heard a bunch of sighs of relief but one kid ran over to the trash can and spewed chunks like a maniac.

I walked over to the window and saw my reflection. I'm wearing a chain shirt with a blue duster over that with the Uzumaki symbol and the Uchiha on the back. My black hair sat on my head exactly like my mom told me my ancestor Minato's did. I was wearing black pants with a Katana passed down to me strapped to my back. around my waist was the leaf village headband that I always took care of.

"Hey there, name's Haru Nara. I noticed that I wasn't the only Shinobi on this thing. You're Zenshin right?" she held out a hand I shook it. She had the same hair that her whole clan does, spiky and pulled back into a tight pony tail that appeared to defy gravity. She's wearing a black and white zip-up shirt with the sleeves cut off and lowered to her elbow with the Nara clan symbol on her sleeve. Tied around her waist is a green scarf along with black shorts.

"That's right. So you're from the famous Nara clan huh? Is it true you guys specialize in strategies and she Shadow Possession Jutsus?"

"Couldn't be truer. And you're supposed to be one of the strongest ninja born since your ancestors, am I right?"

"Supposedly, but I'm not exactly proud of how I got to be that way."

"What do you mean?"

"In order to unlock my Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan I had to kill another Uchiha and steal their Mangekyo Sharingan. And even though he was a rogue ninja I was still killing a family member."

"You're telling me that at 17-years-old you've unlocked the Eternal Mangekyo? Remind me not to piss you off." She punched me in the arm and we both laughed. I could see the school ahead. I shouldn't say school as much it looked like a freakin' castle. I could see the older kids running around getting their stuff settled. We got off the plane as fast as possible and headed over to where orientation was being held.

_**Ozpin's POV**_

"Nothing quite like a good cup of coffee before getting the new students excited for the ye…" I started. Taped to the coffee maker was a not that read. **All out of coffee buy some next trip to store. Sorry! 3 Glynda.** "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

_**Zenshin's POV**_

"I'll…keep this brief." Ozpin mumbled, clearing his throat. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge- to hone your craft and acquire new skills-and when you finish you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

"Everyone head to the ballroom and get a bedroll. You shall be staying there for tonight and tomorrow you shall head to the Emerald Forest for your initiation. You are dismissed" a blonde woman said. Haru and I decided that first we'd take a look around before heading to the ballroom. The school was giant, lining white-brick pathways were gardens and trees. In front of the school was a giant fountain where the older kids were sitting and hanging out.

When we finally did head in she met up with some other girls she knew from the school before she came here. So I grabbed a mat and set up shop near a window. I saw a guy a recognized from the academy; I don't think he ever actually graduated because he wasn't wearing a headband_. What was his name? Ren? Ya that was it! _I changed into some sweatpants and a loose orange shirt and slipped into the bedroll.

_** The next morning**_

I walked to the forest and saw Haru standing on a platform like the other students. I stood next to her and smiled over at her; she smiled back and gave a little wave. She had the same basic ninja gear as me but she had two demon wind shuriken on her back. If she wanted to those could be used as swords in their folded forms.

"Now that everyone is here I'll explain what's happening." Ozpin spoke up from in front of us. "You will all be launched into this forest and use your own landing strategies. In the middle of the forest is a shrine with relics placed on top of small pedestals. Your objective is to collect one of these relics and return to the cliff. I'm sure most of you heard rumors about teams. I'm here to put those rumors to rest. The first person you make eye contact with in the forest will be your partner for next 4 years at this school."

At that the kid directly to my left was shot through the air into the forest. _Sharingan!_ My eyes became as sharp as a hawk's and narrowed onto a small clearing where I could easily land. I shot like a rocket and flipped to get my bearing. I found the clearing again and dived straight for it. What I had been in too much of a rush to notice was that surrounding that was a pack of Beowulf's. The first Grimm I'd encountered since before leaving my last mission. The creatures have red eyes that are staring straight at me; the thick bone armor on the outside of their bodies was recently stained red from blood.

I quickly pulled out my katana and charged it with my chakra. I stabbed into the air and lightning shot off at the Grimm and stunned them. "LIGHTNING BLADE!" I dashed around to every single one of them in a matter of seconds and stabbed them all through the chest. I looked up to the sky and noticed that storm clouds had appeared from the power of my chakra. "Well…Time to head to the shrine!" I smiled and looked around until I saw a large pillar rising from the tall trees. "ADVENTURE!" I screamed and took off in that direction.

**Hey Wild People! Sorry it took me so long to get back with any new chapters but on top of my computer being broken I had writers block so I decided I'd focus on this for awhile. Hope you enjoyed it! Send me some feedback in the review section. WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!**


	2. Emeral forest part 2meeting the team!

I rushed to the shrine hoping there'd be at least 1 relic left. I jumped into the trees and started jumping from branch-to-branch. I was almost halfway there when out of nowhere someone screamed from off to my left. I headed in that direction to help out. When I showed up Haru was standing there surrounded by 4 Ursa.

"Shadow clone Jutsu!" 7 clones exactly like me popped up no other branches. I started to spin my chakra in the palm of my hand. The clones mimicked me and soon we all had orbs of chakra churning in our hands. "Get out of the way Haru; Rasengan barrage!" I jumped down in front of an Ursa and shoved the Rasengan into its stomach, causing it to spin 20 feet away straight into a tree. I turned to Haru and waved.

"Thanks, I was nearly a goner. Where's your partner?" She asked walking to the shrine.

"Don't have on yet. Got a little distracted by a few Grimm, what about you? Where's your partner?"

"Well it looks like it's you Zenshin. I hadn't met up with anyone before you just saved me." I smiled and laughed a little. "What?"

"It's just that I was wondering if the coincidence of two Shinobi being on the same team was too big. Let's get going." We disappeared into the tree cover and ran on top of the trees hoping we wouldn't get pulled through by any Grimm.

The shrine was basically some old stone ruins with pillars rising up the back of it in the middle of a huge clearing. When we reached the shrine there were two girls just walking up to it. One was blonde and had a **giant** rack, and the other had black hair with a bow in it. _That bow almost looks like cat ears, Nah._

"Which one should we grab?" Haru asked me. Sitting on pedestals were chess pieces. The two girls just took a white knight. Looking at the pieces left I wondered if there was a specific reason behind them.

"Let's go for the bishop. I'm not exactly a priest myself but you seem innocent enough" I taunted tapping my finger on her nose.

"You're in for a surprise then. Look out!" she yelled. I turned around the guy from the plane who blew chunks was flying straight at me. I ducked out of the way but I didn't even need to because some girl fell from the sky and they both ended up in a tree.

"Man this day just keeps getting crazier and crazier. What's next? A Death Stalker?" exactly after I said that a girl busts out of the forest line with what you might ask? A mother freakin' Death Stalker. "Spoke too soon." The Death Stalker is basically a 15 foot tall scorpion with a glowing yellow stinger. It has the same bone armor as all Grimm except its only weak spots are the legs.

"I got this, Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Haru's shadow stretched away from her and when it connected with the creatures it froze in place and stared at her. She turned around and it copied her moving in the opposite direction as she walked. I used my Sharingan too look at her more closely and know when she can't hold the Jutsu anymore, by the looks of it she could go for an hour but every second her chakra levels dropped faster than the last.

"Haru, don't waste all your chakra on this thing. Give me a second to summon up my chakra then let it go." I focused as hard as I could. I held out both of my hands and felt the two different Jutsu start to gain power. In my left hand I had the Rasengan, swirling like a tornado. My right hand had the Lightning Blade, sporadic and chirping like a thousand birds. "Eternal Mangekyo!" my eyes pierced into the darkness. Everything was visible to me now, and I felt my chakra spike. I felt my Sharingan change its shape to the familiar sun shaped Eternal Mangekyo.

I charged the Death Stalker and Haru let go of the Shadow Possession. It turned on me in an instant with incredible reflexes but I wasn't enough. I was a blur to everyone around me. I slammed the Rasengan into its back and then used my Lightning Blade to cut the tail in half, but I just barely missed. The Rasengan twisted the Death Stalker into the ground and made a crater where it used to stand. I sat down and breathed heavily.

"That was amazing! I didn't know you could even do a Rasengan and Chidori (lightning blade) at the same time!"

"Neither did I. Let me just take a quick rest." She sat down next to me and put her hands behind her head. I smiled to myself when I looked at her. We sat there for 5 minutes before the other teams showed up. At one point the Nevermore showed up but they shot it down in like 2 seconds. We all walked back the cliff joking around and commenting on each other's fighting styles. Nora was this crazy ginger girl with a giant hammer/grenade launcher that just swung from branch to branch. One girl named Pyrrha noticed the special kunai on my arm and asked me what it's for.

"You're in for a treat, now watch and learn." I handed it to her. "Now run as far and as fast as you can. I'll even give you a 1 minute head start." She smiled and took off to the left. When a minute passed I activated the Flash Jutsu and in an instant I was holding it in my hands with her frozen in place.

"How did you..?"

"The writing on the handle is a special transportation Jutsu my ancestor developed. My mom and I are the only ones who are alive and can use it." I threw the kunai and used my chakra to guide it smoothly back to the others. It landed at the blonde guy's feet and when I flashed back I was standing behind Pyrrha who was actually pushed up on him. "Cut that a bit close, sorry."

We got back to the cliff and Ozpin led us back to the school saying that we would be announcing the teams to the older students in the auditorium. It was basically a circular theater but in the middle of all the raised rows sat a large stage with a holographic display. First they pulled up 4 girls. The blonde and her partner who's names were Yang and Blake; And a girl with a red hood named Ruby and her partner Weiss who wore all white except for the inside of her jacket that was red. Ozpin announced them to be team RWBY (ruby) with Ruby as the team leader.

Next up was Pyrrha and the blonde guy Jaune; with them were Ren and Nora. They got called team JNPR (juniper).

"Zenshin Uchiha, Oliver Bringer, Riley Bringer, Haru Nara. From this point on you shall be known as team ZORH (zero). Your team leader will be Zenshin. Good luck to all of you. Please get your scrolls from Ms. Goodwitch and proceed to your new dorm." We walked off the stage and I got a good look at Oliver and Riley. They looked exactly alike which would explain the last name. They both had chestnut brown hair and slim body builds. _So, they'll be quick._ Oliver had a battle axe that gave off a faint green light strapped to his side and Riley had the same axe but hers glowed more of a yellow color. The thing that put me off about them was that they had eyes that matched their axes. Oliver wore a neon green shirt with a worn out pair of jeans. Riley had a golden yellow tank top and brand new Capri's.

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm Zenshin, I gotta ask. Are you guys twins?"

"Ya we are; now, which way to our dorm?" Oliver stated. He had a very calm presence but you could tell he was compensating for Riley who was bouncing with excitement. She started a conversation with Haru about the boys at Beacon and Haru put her hands behind her head. I've recognized this as her "here we go" expression.

"I got hand I to you Oliver, that axe is pretty freakin' sweet! How long did it take you to make it?"

"Nearly 5 months. I almost gave up with the Dust Infusion but it worked out really well in the end." He held up the axe and swung it quickly through the air.

"I don't know what Dust Infusion is. I got an old hand-me-down from my dad."

"It's basically where for 72 hours straight you have to keep the metal at a constant temperature of 675 degrees Fahrenheit, during that you have to slowly add 1 grain of dust every 30 seconds to the metal and when you're done it takes on some power from the dust. With the green I can heal people."

"That's awesome!"

"So tell me. What does your katana do?"

"Well, I'm a Shinobi. It channels my chakra into the blade and shoots it out or stores it in until I slice into something." He stared wide eyed at me. "I get that reaction a lot. It usually get's worse when people hear I'm a descendant of the Uchiha and Uzumaki." His mouth dropped but he quickly composed himself. I looked back at Riley and Haru and smiled a little. We walked up some winding stairs and when we reached the 15th floor our room was the one on the end.

It was a fairly sized room with 4 different beds separated by about 3 feet each with dressers against the wall with the door. Behind the bed frames sat a GIANT window that almost made up the whole wall. To the left was a bathroom.

"Dibs!" Riley said jumping on the one closest to the bathroom. It was nearly 8 o' clock. Oliver jumped onto the one next to her, smiling. I walked up to the window and opened it; the wind blew through my hair and made me feel safe. I took a step outside and used my chakra to walk along the schools walls. Riley and Oliver thought I had jumped out so when they poked their heads out the window and looked at the ground I just whistled and they looked.

Riley shook her head and went back in but Oliver looked really interested.

"I'm heading up to the roof for a second. You guys should get unpacked." I walked up the wall with the wind pressing down on me, it felt amazing up here! I broke into a sprint and when I reached the roof I though myself into the air about 10 feet above the school and dived straight at the ground. I felt a huge rush of energy as my adrenaline kicked in. I flipped in the air and caught myself on a balcony edge about 20 feet away from the ground.

"Are you crazy!? You could've died!" Haru yells down at me. She looks genuinely worried.

"But I **didn't**" She just rolls her eyes and closes the window. "Come one Haru! Don't be like that!" I walked up to the window and Oliver opened it up for me. He shrugged and dipped into the bathroom to change. Haru was sitting on the bed next to Oliver's with her arms crossed. "I'm sorry Haru."

"DON'T scare me like that again Zenshin!" She pointed her finger right in my face. "One more time like that and you'll find yourself in trouble!" She hugged me real quick then blushed and went back to talking with Riley. I smiled and grabbed my Pj's changing out in the bathroom. When I got back out they were sitting in a circle telling and every one started to tell the others about themselves. Oliver told us that one time when they were little and he had long hair Riley and him had switched places in class without anyone noticing for 3 whole weeks!

When it got to be my turn I told them about how one time, when I was 8 how my teacher called my parents because I walked up the wall and pretended that I was a ghost, dropping things on other students when they weren't looking. Haru said that last year she got busted for using a Genjutsu to make her little brother do her chores. We told stories like that until eventually Oliver and Riley passed out leaning on each other. Haru said goodnight and flipped off the switch.

_**The next day**_

Right off the bat we were told to report to the arena for sparring matches. I'll tell you right now that Oliver and Riley are **not** morning people. They both had hair sticking up in different directions when they woke up. By the time Haru and I had been ready to go they were just getting in the showers down the hall. By the time we left even if we ran we would only barely make it in time. When we walked in the other teams had already started fighting. Up right now was teams RWBY and JNPR. There were explosions going off everywhere and you could barely see what was happening. We were standing on cat walk above made of glass. The entire structure stood about 25 feet tall made completely out of a dark stone with no windows. There was two entryways: one leading to the catwalk, and the other leading to the arena itself.

It was over in an instant and we got called up to go against a team with a guy named Cardin and his goonies. They all looked like they belonged in jail. First off the guy Cardin tried to charge at Haru but she flipped over his head and went for the other guys. She threw a vile of dust at one of their feet and it exploded, sending him up 10 feet in the air. She jumped up to meet him and in one swift motion she used the Shadow Clone Jutsu to have another two of her appear and simultaneously kick him in the chest, rocketing him into the ground.

When Cardin got over his shock he charged at me. He had this giant mace he swung but I was too quick. Drawing my katana I dodged his attack and gave him a little slice on the arm to mock him. He swung at me with his entire body, changing his center of gravity to the perfect point to trip him. I knocked his feet out from underneath him then grabbed his legs, swinging him around I threw him into one of his team mates. Oliver and Riley were taking care of the last guy standing. He had a huge green Mohawk and dual pistols. The twins easily dodged all the shots being fired at them. Zigzagging back and forth they rushed him head on and brought the axes down on top of the guy's arms and pinned him down. I walked up to Cardin and slashed his cheek deep enough to leave a scar.

Ms. Goodwitch was the proctor and when she noticed that two guys were knocked clean out, another was on all fours panting, and the last was pinned to the ground she stood there with her mouth open.

"The winner of the match is team ZORH. Tomorrow we will have to the two winning teams fight to see who the best is. You may return to normal activities." She wrote something down on her tablet then walked out. Right from the second the other team got up they were glaring at us. Next time we fought them, they weren't gonna fight fair. Haru looked like she was about to blow up with adrenaline so we let her leave first.

"We should fight each other!" Haru says turning to us. "Think about it! If we fight each other we'll get in a lot of training and we can help out with our weaknesses. Plus we'll get to learn all of our moves so we can time them with our own and do some serious damage."

"Sounds good to me; but who's gonna fight who?" Riley said. "I don't want to fight Oliver because he knows all my moves already."

"I'll fight you Riley. This is gonna be fun!" I said walking back into the arena. "Riley and I will fight first then we'll watch you two. Any tips you got try and remember. Let's do this!" I stood on the opposite end of the door and waited for Haru and Oliver to get upstairs. Riley drew her axe and started to walk calmly at me, a fire of determination burning in her eyes. _Sharingan!_ The second she started to charge I was able to anticipate her moves and dodge. She caught me off guard and used the flat of her blade to shoot me across the room from the slam into my chest. She smiled and charged at me again, but she jumped into the air and was going to bring the axe down on my back or head.

_Big mistake._ I threw 3 kunai directly at her. She threw her axe, knocking them out of trajectory and almost hitting me. She was still in the air almost defying gravity. _So that's her semblance, gravity reduction._ I leaped into the air, Rasengan ready. I jabbed her in the stomach and sent her sprawling into the ground. When I landed I gave her a hand up and quickly checked her torso examining for injuries.

"That was a good move with using your semblance like that! No one would ever expect that you could reduce the gravity around you. I didn't notice until I saw you in the air for a bit too long than you should've been!" I say smiling.

"I didn't just reduce the gravity on myself; I increased it on you too. There was ten times the usual gravity pressing down on top of you and there was **no** effect! That was amazing!" She combed through her long hair with her fingers and dusted off her pants. Her yellow eyes pierced into my mind and I could tell she was checking out my mental ability. "One question though. What are the different levels of Sharingan like?"

"The first is the Tomoe. You have to work through three different levels of that to get the completed Sharingan. After that it gets a little troublesome."

"What do you mean?"

"In order to gain the Mangekyo Sharingan you have to either watch someone you love die or kill a person who means almost everything to you. I got mine when I saw my Uncle Kazuki get killed by a few rogue ninja. The regular Mangekyo erodes your vision and eventually drives you blind. After that you can unlock the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, that ones even worse. You **have** to kill another Uchiha or a sibling and take their Mangekyo, transplanting into your eye sockets your chakra stays and mixes with the remnant of the other persons Sharingan and they mix together."

"Who did you have to kill?" She asks. She looks worried and her eyes still drill into my soul. At this point Haru and Oliver have joined us on the floor and are listening as well.

"My sister, she went rogue at an early age and killed one of the elders. I found her one day and she attacked me. I killed her and took her Mangekyo. It used to look like a flower." I blink away the tears forming and drop the conversation. I walk up to the cat walk in silence with Riley next to me. I can't remember the match for Haru and Oliver simply because I kept reliving my sister's death. I didn't have a choice! She had to have understood that, right?

**Sorry guys but I got a bit of writers block right now so if the chapters are a little crummy then please give me a little leeway. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the new edition to Beacon's newest knucklehead ninja! Next chapter I'll be switching his personality to be a bit goofier. Review and know that I got your guy's backs. FOR THE SAKE OF MEANINGLESS VIOLENCE! **


End file.
